Loving You Again
by SethStriker
Summary: Once Natsu and Lucy were the best of friends. Then they became something a lot more. But Lucy destroyed everything they had together. But can she fix that or will their relationship be forever dead? Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Back To December".


**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Things weren't the same. Things will never be the same, since I broke up with Natsu. Every dream I have, it's the dream of that horrible night. I knew deep down Natsu didn't deserve to hear any of the horrible things I said to him. Everyone thought we were the perfect couple. We were the perfect couple. But I was blind enough not to see it. I was carless and stupid. I was also a total bitch. I wanted more from Natsu. But it was both selfish and cruel. He always gave all of his love to me.

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while_**

I sit in my room as my eyes wandered over the view of the white snowflakes falling from the sky. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks I can never forget or take back what I said to him. How could I? He didn't deserve any of that, and I knew it. I had to see him. I had to be with him. But part of me just couldn't bear to face him.  
**_  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
_**  
It was our first Valentine's Day date. I remember my room being filled with dozens of red roses as well as a teddy bear on my desk. The smell of those romantic flowers filled my nose with a sweet loving aroma. I scooped up the roses and attached to the bouquet was a small little card. It said " I will always love you." & "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." For some reason, instead of being happy and all teary-eyed, I felt rather depressed and not interested. That day, I didn't even send him anything, or told him that I loved him, which hurt him a lot.

**_Because the last time you saw me  
Is burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_**

He would always shower me with gifts that I loved, he would always kiss me passionately, that kiss that I loved. I could still feel that taste of his lips on mine every time I thought of him. He always held my hand and wrapped his arms around me protectively. But I wouldn't return the favour.

He would take me out to dinner, take me out on picnics, he would do anything that I loved just to get me to smile. He loved to see me smile. When he saw my smile, his face would beam with excitement. But when I never smiled, he always looked sad and guilty, as if what he was doing wasn't good enough for me.

As I continued to sit in my room, I grabbed a picture. It was a picture of us on our very first date at a restaurant in Crocus, the very first time that I actually knew that I was in love with him. The smile on our faces said so much. We looked happy together. We really did look like the perfect couple, even though we were only dating for six months. Six amazing months, we both thought our relationship was going to be a lot longer, until that dreadful night.

On a cold night om Dec, we were walking hand in hand together down the street in Magnolia. I told Natsu that I really needed to talk to him. I had to tell him that something was on my mind and I just had to get it out. It didn't go the way I planned.

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
**  
"Natsu….I…." I stuttered, looking for the words to come out. I kept my head down as I stared at my feet in the snow. I couldn't bear to look at him. His cute face, his spiky but soft pink hair, his onyx eyes. Worry and concern filled his eyes as he took his hands in mine, rubbing them with his. Soon he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back, his fingers combing through my golden hair lovingly as he kissed my forehead..

"What is it, Luce?" He asked me, taking my face in his hands. I didn't realize that I had cried until he stroked his thumbs under my eyes to wipe away the tears. I took a deep breath and finally told him the truth.

"It's just…things aren't working out between us…" I mumbled, gently peeling his hands from my face. His face went from concerned to sad with a hint of shock.

"Lucy…W-what the hell do you mean that things aren't w-w-w-w-working out b-b-b-between us?" He stuttered, his voice shaking. I sighed and continued to stare down at my feet, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Natsu….I can't do this anymore….I'm breaking up with you" I looked up at him as his eyes widened in shock, as did mine. I immediately closed my mouth shut as tears began to spill down my cheeks.

"W-what? Lucy…w-why? You're wrong. Things are working between the two of us….." The words stuttering again.

"Natsu I just can't do this! Okay? I can't go around pretending I'm happy when I'm not!" I yelled. But then I immediately regret what I said.

"You mean to tell me that you were never happy with me? So the past six months we've been together meant nothing to you?" He shouted, his breathing heavy as he clenched his fists, trying to hide the pain and hurt he was feeling.

"Natsu...I'm sorry! I just can't do this anymore, okay?" I pleaded, my voice shaking and beginning to dry up from the yelling. I turned my back towards to him.

I was surprised that he didn't try to turn me around to face him.

"FINE THEN LUCY! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN FUCK YOU BITCH! WE'RE DONE! FOREVER!" He said bitterly. I could hear the snow crunching underneath his feet as he began to walk away. I turned back to stare at him, tears still spilling down my face. I dropped to my knees, buried my face in hands and continued to sob.

**And I go back to December all the time  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
**  
The next day at Fairy Tail was awful. I walked inside the guild hall, I saw him sitting at the bar table. My eyes were fixated on him. He had his head down. He looked so heart-broken and I knew I had to take full responsibility. I owed him an apology. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Natsu…." I said, gently tapping his arm. He turned to look at me, but the look on his face broke my heart. It was the most vicious look I'd ever seen in my entire life. Not even my father looked at me with such anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" He said viciously as he slapped me in the face, hard, and pushed me aside and headed out the guild with a job poster in his hands. I stared at him in disbelief, my eyes never once leaving his sight. The pain in my cheek wasn't as bad as the pain in my heart.

**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine  
And I go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time  
**

I lay on my bed, still staring at the picture of me and Natsu. Ever since our breakup, he stop going to my apartment, he always go on solo missions, and he leaves the guild when he sees me. He looked disgusted at the sight of me.

I missed him so much. I realized that I was in love with him, like crazy. I wished I could take everything I said back. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His face. His soft & tender kisses. His warm hugs. I loved him wrapping his arms around me. I hurt the man who truly loved me. He cared so much about me. He did everything in his power to make me happy, to make me smile. But all I did was hurt him.

**And then the cold came  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
**  
I had the urge to see him. No. I wanted & needed to see Natsu. I needed to hear his voice. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to feel his warm arms around my body. I wiped my tears and headed towards his house. I hesitated at first, and then I knocked on his door.

I hesitantly waited for him to answer. I wanted to run. I was scared to hear the anger in his voice and sorrow in his face. It hurt me just as much as it hurt him. The door opened and I saw the look he had changed.  
"Oh. It's just you."

"N-Natsu…." I stuttered.

"What do you want Lucy?" He asked, his voice sounded like he was annoyed, cut like a knife. I tried to hold back the tears as a painful lump began to form in my throat.

"I-I…really needed to….to see you. To talk to you."

"Now you care? Now you want to see me? Why should we? I have nothing to say to you!" He demanded his voice rough and cold.

"I….need to talk to you, Natsu…" I begged, my voice shaking. The tone in his voice softened.

"All right come in." He said and let me in his house. I walked passed him as he shut the door, my eyes still fixated on him. I had to admit, ever since we broke up, he looked a lot more muscular than before, which my heart melt.

"So…What did you want to talk about? Did you want to finish that conversation we had THAT NIGHT?" He asked, not giving a care in the world.

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

"Listen Natsu, I….I can't stop thinking about you" I said softly. "I was stupid, selfish and I wanted more…and I never realized how important you were to me…. ever since we broke up."

**And I go back to December all the time  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

He stiffened. "Lucy…you really hurt me that night. I gave you everything that you wanted and everything that you needed. You never once told me that you loved me. You didn't seem to care. So how can I believe you now?" He asked.

**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine  
And I go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I sucked in a deep breath as I looked him over carefully.  
**

"I know Natsu! And I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for not loving you back and for breaking up with you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Natsu!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Is that it? Is that it Lucy? Do you expect me to say I love you back? To except you again? Listen Lucy, the way you said that you were unhappy for the six months we were dating sounded like I was an obnoxious guy just giving you all the love I felt for you. I gave you my love, and all you did was hurt me. Horribly!"

"I know! I know that sorry isn't enough but Natsu, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I've always loved you! And I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure that out. I just couldn't find the courage to tell you! I love you Natsu!"

**Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming**

**If we loved again, I'd swear I love you right  
**  
The anger and sorrow in his eyes turned to apologetic. I expected him to ask me to leave, to tell me it's too late, and that he didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't blame him if he did, I deserved it. But instead, I felt a pair of hands scoop me up from the ground as he slumped onto the bed with me in his arms. I continued to sob as he kissed the top of my head, my forehead, my cheeks, down to my neck. He continued to kiss me wherever there was skin exposed. I didn't care that I was dressed in my long, white t-shirt gown with my legs exposed.

He stroked my hair lovingly, the way I loved it as I put my nose to his chest to sniff the sweet smell of his masculinity. Finally, his lips found mine. His tongue met mine, our tongues dancing with each other, kissing me passionately, his right hand tangled in my hair as his other hand gently stroked my back lovingly. Our lips pulled apart for air, his hands cupped either sides of my face, his thumb stroking the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I love you so much" I said in between sobs. He silently me gently with a tender kiss, his lips kissing me all over my face until they found my ear, as he gently whispered:

"I love you too Luce. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry too" He said as his lips found mine again, kissing me soundly and softly. Soon, we lay on the bed, my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers combing through my silky blonde hair as Natsu kissed the top of my head.

**I go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind**

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce."

We kissed for a last time and fell asleep in his bed, wrapped in each others arms.

**I go back to December all the time  
I looked up into his eyes, as he smiled his warm sweet smile that I loved. I leaned up and kissed his neck.**


End file.
